My Anti Parents
by chowdergal2
Summary: Maldovia has been miserble all her life until she encounters Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda on her 13th birthday. please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story enjoy!! Disclaimer: I do not own any one except Anti Maldovia

It was a cool spring day on Friday the 13th. All the Anti Fairies were outside the Anti Fairy hospital hoping to soon catch a glimpse of the baby inside. Anti Doctor Rip Studwell sighed and went out of the ER. There, Anti Wanda was standing,looking worried.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"Well.." began Anti Dr. Rip Studwell.

"Oh no, he's hurt and so is the baby!" she wailed.

"Mrs. Anti Wanda, he and the baby is fine." said Anti Dr. Rip Studwell.

Anti Wanda stopped crying and looked at the doctor. "Fine?" she asked.

"Yes, fine. You can see him and the baby if you like." said Anti Dr. Rip Studwell.

"Thanks doc." said Anti Wanda and made her way into the ER. There was her husband, Anti Cosmo, and in his hands, the baby.

"Congratulations, you gave birth to a healthy Anti Baby girl." said Anti Dr. Rip Studwell to Anti Cosmo.

"13 hours in labor, but it was worth it." said Anti Cosmo looking happily at the baby.

"What should we name it?" asked Anti Wanda.

"I'm all in favor of Anti Sally,but that's too much of a common name. How about Anti Maldovia?" suggested Anti Cosmo.

"Oh honey, that's a beautiful name!" exclaimed Anti Wanda. Anti Maldovia opened her eyes.

"Oh honey look, she has your eyes!" Anti Wanda exclaimed. So it was true, her eyes were green like Anti Cosmo's. Anti Maldovia giggled. A tornado came out of nowhere.

Anti Dr. Rip Studwell poofed the tornado away. "Yes well, only about 10 minutes old and already causing havoc on Friday the 13th!" he laughed.

"Oh this is great honey, we can teach her all kinds of things. I'll teach her to eat with her feets and you can teach her how to do all of that academic stuff and not to mention how to be evil like you are." said Anti Wanda gleefully.

"Another me does sound nice,but she doesn't have to be like me,if she choses something else, that's ok." said Anti Cosmo.

Anti Maldovia suddenly began to giggle again. This time, she disappered.

Anti Cosmo and Wanda were shocked. "Where did she go?!" asked Anti Wanda fearfully.

"I don't know, but she must be found!" said Anti Cosmo, just as worried as Anti Wanda, perhaps even more worried.

Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda,and the other Anti Fairies looked all over the universe but couldn't find her.

"It's no use, she's no where." said Anti Cosmo almost sobbing.

"Don't give up Anti Cozzy we'll find her." said Anti Wanda.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah so in the last chapter, Anti Cosmo and Wanda just got their baby and unfortunatly, Maldovia disappered. Lets see what happens next._

Down on Earth, Anti Maldovia was crying her heart out.

"Stop all that racket!" said a harsh voice coming from a mansion's window.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Anti Maldovia.

"I said STOP!" screamed the voice again looking out the window. The maid who had been washing clothes was not in a very good mood right now, but as she looked down she gasped and rushed downstairs to open the door.

"What are you doing down here little one?" asked the maid. The maid for the first time caught a good look at the crying baby for the first time. "What are you?" she gasped looking at the baby's blue skin and bat-like wings. Before she had time to wonder, another voice called out.

"Nikki! I thought I told you I wanted you to wash all the clothes before midnight!" said a woman's voice.

" You'll never believe this Mrs. Collins." said the Nikki breathlessly.

"Never believe what?" snapped Sharon coming downstairs. With one look at the baby,she screamed.

"What is that?!" she screamed loudly."Ricky, come here!"

Sharon's husband walked to the door. What is it?" he asked sleepily.

Ricky's reaction to the strange baby that came from nowhere was excatly the same as his wife's .

"What do we do with it?" Sharon asked.

"We can't let anybody see it we'll pretend it just doesn't exists." said Ricky fearfully.

"NO! you can't just ignore a baby, even if it does have a birth defect. I'll raise as my own and take very good care of her!" said Nikki.

"Fine,then It'll be your responsibility from now on." said Ricky.

"Oh thank you Mr. Collins, I think I'll name you Sara." Nikki coed at the baby.

Meanwhile, all the Anti Fairies were searching the entire Earth.

"Well?" asked Anti Cosmo one of the Anti Fairies. "Did you find her?"

"Yes sir! It seems that she's been taken in that house down below." said the Anti Fairy.

"Well what are we waiting for,lets get our daughter back!" said Anti Wanda.

All the Anti Fairies charged toward the house, but then something held them back as soon as the got in a 3 foot radius.

"Oh dear, what time is it?" asked Anti Cosmo worriedly.

"5 minutes after midnight, why?" said one of the Anti Fairies.

"It says in the Anti Fairy Rules, if you lose your child and don't get him/her before Friday the 13th is over,you have to wait 13 years to retrieve her/him." explained Anti Cosmo.

"You mean ta say, we have to wait 13 years?" asked Anti Wanda,tears filling her eyes.

"Yes my dear, until then we hope she is safe within the house." said Anti Cosmo, just as equally sad as his wife.

All the anti fairies turned around and flew back to A.F world.

"Good luck,my little Anti Maldovia. We'll be together again someday." said Anti Cosmo before flying away too. It was going to be a long 13 years.

**End of Chapter**

_Wow not having your kid for thirteen years is harsh. In the next chapter it will get good. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. P.S Oh, and thank you Mudstar of Leafclan for my first reveiw on this story. YAY!! P.P.s Oh and by the way, this might go to rated T for child abuse and death later on in the story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey folks who are still with me here, sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, It's just that I was grounded. Don't Ask! But it was because of my little brother. Now back to the story. Where we left Anti Maldovia,she was taken in by Nikki, a house maid. The only problem is that living with her, is a bunch of snobby,mean,rich people who tortures her. Poor Anti Cosmo and Wanda who have to wait for her to turn thirteen to just get her back. Man, they must hate the rules! Anyway, this is where the child abuse comes into play so this might be T rated as I said last time depending on how brutal it is. Another thing, Anti Maldovia narrarates most of the story, but there would be times when it switches to third person. _

_Now onward!! _

_Thirteen Years Later,_

Another day, another hate filled torture infested day.

"Sara, if you don't get your butt down here right now, I'm going to lock you up for a month without any food/water!"

I got up hurriedly to avoid punishment.

As soon as I got downstairs, a hand grabbed me and took me into the main foyer. Then the hand started beating me.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SNEAKING DOWNSTAIRS AT NIGHT JUST TO GO TO THE RESTROOM!?" yelled the voice that was hitting me. I realized that this figure that was beating me was Sharon.

"Mrs. Collins, I'm sorry!" I said.

The woman laughed hystaricly. "OF COARSE YOU ARE, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU MURDERED NIKKI!"

That brought back old painful memories.

_Eight years ago,_

"Nikki, get that horrible child out of here!" screamed Ricky.

I had accidently burned Sharon but I didn't know why or how.

"She didn't mean to!" said Nikki. "She was provoked by something you said or did, it wasn't her fault!"

"She's a monster!" wailed the burned Sharon.

Ricky tore me away from Nikki's arms and started beating me.

"Help me please." I croaked out to Nikki. Nikki was too shocked to do anything and started crying uncontrolably.

Then it happened.

The house caught on fire. Nikki was instantly burned to death but Sharon,Ricky, and me had gotten out in time.

That's the last time anyone loved me ever again to this day.

_End of Flashback._

Sharon sent me back to my attic and told me I wouldn't get food nor water for the next three months.

I was used to this kind of neglect it happens almost everyday now. 20 times they've attempted to drown me. 20 times they've attempted to poison me. And 30 times they've attempted to bleed me to death. It was clear they didn't want me to be around with them in their fancy mansion. But they seem to enjoy my pain alot. I think that's why they only keep me from being thrown out into the streets. The wounds that Sharon made were already healing. That's the weirdest thing about me is that my wounds seem to heal faster than the average human. If I am human that is. Nikki used to say that just because you're a different weirder color of skin from the rest of the other humans and that you have wings when others don't doesn't mean you can't feel like the others. Time after time I try to believe that but, it just seems so impossible. I peaked down on the yard below. A pair of green eyes were staring back at me. I blinked. The oddly blue rat scurried along. Also on Friday the 13th, it seems that my eyes turn from dark brown to bright green like that rat. It just doesn't seem normal at all.

Nightime.

The rain was pouring down harder then normal. Probably because of me. It was almost pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. It really didn't matter to me because darkness was like my only friend. In the bed I always think,how can anybody love me? I aways do something wrong. My real only parents didn't even want me. I wish someone took me away from this horrible unwanted place where you can never go out because everybody will think you're a freak. Also you can never go to a place where children go to learn called school for the same reason. The room had turned icy cold. 20 more seconds until my 13th birthday. I don't know how I know when it's my birthday I just do. 5,4,3,2,1. I counted."Make your wish Sara." I said. _I wish I was taken away from this place forever._

The window burst open.

"Hello, my dear." said a British voice.

**End of Chapter**

_So Sara, I mean Anti Maldovia, just got an encounter.But from who?Take a wild geuss. Stay tuned! Oh, and reveiw!! _


	4. Chapter 4

_So where we last left Anti Maldovia/Sara she's been as you know, beaten and sent to her attic. After the countdown of her 13th birthday, she's visted by two strange people and she must be scared out of her mind! _

I looked out into the darkness.

I was shocked. My brain seemed to say, call for help! What help? My heart was saying, you could trust these people or whatever. But still, coming in without an invitation was kinda creepy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Anti Wanda and this is my husband, Anti Cosmo." said a country-sounding voice.

Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda. Sounds like I'm talking to myself instead of some intruders in my attic. "Please don't hurt me." I moaned, putting my head into one of the dusty old pillows. "I already have enough misery in my life."

"Calm down child, we're not going to hurt you." said the British voice.

"Yeah,what would make you say that?" said the country voice.

"Everybody else wants to, I just assume you are the same as Sharon and Ricky. I said quietly.

"Dear, let me tell you a story about a little baby." said the Anti Cosmo gently.

"I don't want to hear a story, I want someone to love me." I sobbed.

"After this story, you will." said the voice softly.

I didn't understand what he meant,but I decided to listen to the following story he told me.

"13 years ago, we had a beautiful baby girl named Anti Maldovia. We loved her so much when we first laid eyes on her. But she disappered and when we found her, it was too late, she was in the care of someone else and we couldn't get her back because it was past Friday the 13th and all Anti Fairies had to leave. We watched over her all these years and finally we can have her back." he said calmly.

I slowly started to understand what had happened and why they were here.

"You're... my family, my real mom and dad." I said breathelessly.

The figures came out of the shadows so I could finally see them for the first time. The two were just like me, blue skin and bat-like wings. I rushed over to hug them. They hugged me back.

"It's okay sweety, you're with us now and we'll make sure nothing bad will ever happen to you ever again." said Anti Wanda.

"I'm not normal am I?" I suddenly popped the qeustion on.

"Of coarse your normal, just not in human standards-" began Anti Cosmo.

The door burst open. Sharon and Ricky had knives in their hands.

"So this is your supposely mommy and daddy!" laughed Sharon in a mocking tone.

"Yes it is." I said bitterly." More of a family than you'll ever be."

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-" Ricky began, but Sharon had already taken action. She jumped to me with a knive about to stab me.

"NO!" I screamed and prepared for impact. After a few moments I looked and gasped.

Instead of me having the knive in my heart, it was in Anti Cosmo's.

"Oh no!" I yelled thinking that Anti Cosmo was going to die.

To my surprise, he pulled it out and the wound quickly closed.

"How?" Me, Sharon, and Ricky said looking at the knife.

"Don't worry, I'm immortal I can't possibly die." said Anti Cosmo to me.

"RICKY, GRAB THE GIRL!" screamed Sharon.

"Oh no you don't!" I said. The room turned icy and there was ice everywhere even on;

"Mommy, Daddy!" I exclaimed seeing their frosted covered bodies.

To my relief, Anti Cosmo and Wanda defrosted themselves.

"What about them?" I said fearfully pointing to frosty Sharon and Ricky.

"Aw, let them stand coldly." said Anti Wanda.

"Lets get out of this place before they defrost." said Anti Cosmo.

"Do ya know how ta fly?" asked Anti Wanda gently to me.

"I only did it once but I've never did it again after Sharon and Ricky saw me and beat me for it." I said sadly. "So no."

Anti Cosmo and Wanda smiled and took my hand and we flew out the open window leaving the two ice abusers behind.

**End Chapter **

_Well Anti Cosmo and Wanda finally got their baby back. The ending was a little crappy, but I promise to make better endings. Headsup for what's next, it involves a prophecy. See ya later and review if you know what I mean. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda finally got their child back! Currently they're flying through the air and talking.Lets see what happens next._

"Wohohoooo!!" I yelled flying through the air.

"How does it feel?" asked Anti Wanda to me.

"Great to be out of the house and finally be FREE!" I said looking at the lighted world below. I sniffed the air. "So this is what air outside smells like, cool and breezy."

Anti Cosmo and Wanda looked puzzled. "You've never been outside EVER?" asked Anti Cosmo.

"No, I've always been stuck inside the house." I said sadly.

"How did you get an education?" asked Anti Cosmo.

"Nikki used to teach me the alphabet and everything a 5 year old should know until..." I said tears filling in my eyes.

"It's okay honey you don't have to explain." said Anti Wanda.

"Mom, Dad, how come I do bad things when I don't want to, am I bad?" I asked.

"Of coarse not dear, you don't have to be like me." said Anti Cosmo.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzeled.

"Your dad is an evil genuis." said Anti Wanda.

"Well that's hard to believe, since you've been nice to me, maybe you're both evil and good." I said to Anti Cosmo.

Anti Cosmo laughed. "It's impossible to be both dear,you're either one thing or the other."

"Well I don't believe that anyone has or is to be entirely BAD, you can have a little good in you." I said.

Anti Cosmo changed the subject. "So, did Nikki teach you how to read?" he asked.

"No, but I know how to, it's like an intinct." I said.

"You got it from ya dad." said Anti Wanda. "You're I.Q and everythang, like your green eyes on Friday the 13th.

I blushed.

Suddenly we came to what Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda like to call Anti Fairy World. It was kinda dreay and all,but I really didn't care because I was with my family. All of the other Anti Fairies were gathered around to see me. They all had the same skin and the same wings,so maybe it was normal after all.

"She's so cute!" said one Anti Fairy.

"She takes after you doesn't she?" asked another to Anti Cosmo.

"Yes,she does." said Anti Cosmo.

All the Anti Fairies wanted to ask me like a billion questions, but Anti Cosmo stopped them.

"Now, now everyone, settle down. Anti Maldovia needs her rest. She's come a long way and feels tired." he said as we went into our castle.

I looked at the magnifeicent and somewhat creepy castle.

"So this is my home?" I asked.

"Yes." they both said.

I yawned.

"Ya best be gettin' some shut-eye." said Anti Wanda.

They poofed me into a fannel nightgown and came with me to my room which had a beautiful ceiling and large king-sized bed. My mouth was wide open when I saw the elegant room. My attic seemed more unwanting now that I saw this room.

"Is it too much?" asked A.C.

"Uh..." I said stunned.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said.

"Good night, sweety." they said tucking me in.

"Good night." I said.

They turned to leave but stopped. " By the way, it's still your birthday and we got you a little present." said Anti Cosmo.

I heard a meow and a ginger cat and a black cat came in and snuggled up with me.

"They're so cute! How-" I began but my parents were gone. I yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning I couldn't believe I was finally free and out of the house I've lived in for 13 years. _ It must have been a good dream, nobody loves me and Anti Cosmo and Wanda were probably just in my head,another figment of my imagination._ I thought. When opened my eyes,I smelled the smell of bacon,pancakes,eggs,and biscuits. I smiled._ Wasn't a dream._ The two cats were still on my bed, snuggled up.

"I haven't given you names have I?" I said to the cats. "Let me see... I don't know any black cat names so I'll just name you Tammy. And I'll name you Sugar." I said to the ginger cat.

The cats purred. I rushed downstairs to find Anti Cosmo making breakfast and Anti Wanda eating a sandwhich with her feet.

"Still walking eh?" said Anti Cosmo to me.

"Oh, I just haven't gotten the hang of wings yet." I said.

"You'll learn." said A.W munching on the sandwhich.

After the best breakfast in my life, Anti Cosmo told me all about Anti Fairies and everything.

"And that's just about it except every 14 years or so,Anti Fairies and the Fairies have a truce for 14 days and they 'hang out' as you might say,the first day is usally accompeimed by a gala which unfortunatly, is tonight." said Anti Cosmo.

"Oh really, what should I wear?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh, you'll think of something, you've got alot of dresses in the wardrobe." he said.

"Yes, alotta stuff is about ya, like that prophecy or whatever." said Anti Wanda.

"Prophecy, what prophecy?" I said eyeing both parents.

"What are you talking about, there's no prophecy." said Anti Cosmo nervouisly.

"Right." I said suspiuosly

I went up to my room. There, my cats were purring.

"Tammy, Sugar, I'm going to a gala!" I said to my cats. They ignored me and continued to play.

"Oh, like you don't know that I'm here." I said annoyed.

"We know you're here we were just playing around." said Tammy.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" I yelled.

"Well yeah, what did you think?" said Sugar.

"It's not normal for cats to talk." I said.

"Well, not in the Human World, no." said Tammy.

"We're also very intelligent and can help you find the prophecy. said Sugar.

"What are you talking about, there is no prophecy." I said.

"That's what everybody wants you to think espeically the master." said Tammy.

"The Master?" I said confused.

"He's after you." said Tammy fearfully.

"You may already be the last hope for Humans,Anti Fairies and Fairies alike." said Sugar.

"This is all crazy talk, I can't be, just can't, anyway, I don't know where the prophecy is." I said.

"That's where we come into play." said Tammy taking out my new labtop. Together, the two cats worked and finally got to a place site called the Fairy palace.

"OK, so the Prophecy room is gaurded by hundreds if not thousands, of gaurds. Not to mention the dozens of security cameras everywhere. The Prophecy room is behind a 15 inch thick heavy metal door with a 7 letter access code." said Tammy, showing us on the site.

"Don't forget the invisible red laser beams." pointed out Sugar.

"With all this stuff, it's impossible to break in and not get away with it!" I said.

"Excatly, but tonight's the gala and everyone will be there, even the gaurds." said Tammy.

"So you're meaning to say that since everyone's at the gala, we'll be able to break in?" I said.

"Mmm Hmm." the cats said.

"But what about the cameras and laser beams?" I said.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to hack into the security code and power down the laser beams." said Sugar.

"But, I can't do it, what if-" I began, but Sugar stopped me.

"Forget about that, we don't live in the land of 'what if' you know." she said.

"So will you do it, or will you just let millions of people suffer." said Tammy.

I blinked. This was so sudden, to be asked to get into a large vault and not get caught,even when the fate of all creatures rest in the hands of you.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said finally.

The two cats smiled and discussed the plan to me.

I listened and knew soon I would probably be breaking at least a dozen rules in the Da Rules guide.

**  
End Chapter**

_Is Anti Maldovia really going to break and enter the Prophecy room to find out her prophecy that may just be the fate of fairies and Anti Fairies alike? stay tuned and reveiw and let me know how you feel about this fanfic but be a civilized person,okay? _


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay here's chapter 6!!_

The Fairy Palace, Fairy World at 1800 hours.

"Alright, I'm good to go." I said into the ear piece to Tammy and Sugar who had to stay home because there were no pets allowed in the palace, but were watching my every move. The palace was magnifecent in every way possible and I was wearing this beautiful white gala dress, Anti Wanda, a tan dress, and Anti Cosmo a tuxedo.

"OK, after the first song the orchestra is playing, leave to the dark entrance in the right." said Tammy.

"Roger that." I said.

"Hey Dad, I know you're busy and such, so I was thinking that-" I began to say to Anti Cosmo who was by me but this green haired fairy popped out of nowhere. Strangely, he looked almost like my dad.

"Hey, I found you!" said the strange colorful fairy, said to my dad.

"Cosmo, you ingnorant boob, aren't you supposed to be with your wife?" asked Anti Cosmo annoyed.

"I can't find her anywhere, I was hoping you saw her." said Cosmo.

I looked startled. There can't be TWO Anti Cosmos, can there?

"Ok, what's going on here?!" I said. "There can't be two of you!"

"No no I'm Cosmo, his.. his.. his... Cosmo turned to A.C. "What are you again?"

Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes and said," I'm his darker more intelligent counterpart."

" Counterpart?" I said confused, forgetting the mission.

"You see fairies are the exact opposite of us, Anti Fairies. Like Cosmo he's-" began A.C ,but Cosmo interrupted him.

"An idoit and a moron!" Cosmo said like he was actually proud of being one.

"Yes that. Me of coarse, being so intelligent, is the direct opposite of him." said Anti Cosmo.

"Oh, I get it, then where's my counterpart?" I asked eagerly.

"That's an excellent question." said Anti Cosmo as he turned to Cosmo, who was picking his nose. "Say Cosmo, old bean, where's your daughter?"

Cosmo stopped picking his nose and stared. "My what?" he said.

"Your daughter, you know, the one you raise?" said A.C.

"Daughter? We don't have daughter." said Cosmo.

"But you must, Anti Wanda and I had one 13 years ago just like you." said Anti Cosmo.

"We don't have a child." said Cosmo confusingly.

Anti Cosmo opened his mouth to say something, but a pink haired fairy came over and she didn't look too happy either.

"COSMO,how many times have I told you, do not and I repeat, DO NOT talk to the Anti Fairies without me knowing, espeically with the leader of the Anti Fairies!!" screamed the woman.

"I was just asking him where you were." said Cosmo.

"Say, where's your godchild Wanda?" said Anti Cosmo.

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "Why do you need to know?" Wanda knew that he was probably up to something, nothing good perhaps.

Anti Cosmo smiled. "Just wondering where he is like your daughter."

At this, Wanda's eyes welled up into tears and she flew away.

Cosmo called after her. "Wanda, wait!"

Anti Cosmo and I stood there stunned.

"What did I say that offended her?" Anti Cosmo said puzzled.

"I don't know, but I've got to go now." I said, leaving Anti Cosmo behind. I came to the dark corridor. "Alright Tammy, I'm there." I said.

"Kay, I'm now shutting off all security cameras." said Tammy.

The cameras suddenly went fuzzy so I wouldn't get caught. (OH Man! that sounded lame!)

I wandered around the hallway until I bumped into a boy.

"What are you doing down here?" he demanded.

"The same with you!" I shot back.

"I was going to the restroom." said the boy.

I rolled my eyes. _Too much imformation._"What are you doing down here anyway Anti Fairy?" he sneered.

I got up off the floor. "I was just uh...going to see the uh.. theater!" I stammered.

The human boy crossed his arms. "There's no theater down here, so what are you really up to?"

Just then, I heard a noise. "Sorry, got to go!" I said running. Unfortunatly, the boy was chasing after me.

_Great, how do I lose the punk?_ I thought. I made a left turn and found myself in the boys bathroom. Suddenly a transmission from Tammy popped up.

"Anti Maldovia, stay right where you are." said Tammy. "The entrance to the prophecy room is somewhere in there." After a few moments, Tammy got it. "Oh dear." she said.

"What?" I said.

"You're going to have to flush yourself down the drain." she said.

"You mean the toilet?" I said paleing.

"I'm afraid so." said Tammy.

"There is NO way I'm going to go down a toilet!" I said. The boy who was following me was almost around the corner and about to corner me in the bathroom. "Nevermind!" I said as I pinched my nose and jumped into one of the toilets. "Now what?" I asked.

"Change into something small." said Sugar.

"Change into something SMALL?" I said.

"Yeah,all Anti Fairies/fairies can change into things because of their faggly glands." explained Sugar.

"I don't know what a Faggly Gland is, but okay." I said. "Wait, how do I change?"

Sugar sighed. "I don't know, you just think about it or something!" The boy saw me and was running toward me.

"Wait, stop!" said the boy. I panicked.

"A mouse, a mouse!" I yelled trying to change into one. I could feel my legs getting shorter and me growing smaller. Finally, I was a mouse. I flushed the toilet and felt myself going around in circles. Another mouse was screaming his head off. After the awhile, I fell in this room that was dark and damp and... dark. "Ok,now I'm dizzy. I said changing back to myself.

"What about me?!" squeaked a tiny voice in the dark.

"What, who said that?" I said looking out into the darkness.

"Me, the boy that met you about 10 mins ago!" yelled the squeaky voice as loud as he could.

I looked down at my shoe. There a tiny little mouse was staring up at me not looking happy whatsoever. I must have changed him when I changed. "Whoops." I blushed and changed him back.

"Who's the boy?" said Sugar. "Lose him."

"Say, I've got to get going so I'll just be-" I said, turning to walk away,but the boy grabbed my hand.

"Oh no, I know what you're up to, you're going to try and get into the prophecy room!" he said.

"Let go!" I said.

A gaint butterfly net came down on us and a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you and what are you doing down here near the prophecy room?" said the man.

"I'm Anti Maldovia and this is, I don't know." I said trying to get free of the butterfly net.

"I'm Timmy." said the boy annoyed.

"Face it, child, there's no way your getting out-wait did you say Anti Maldovia, Anti Cosmo's long lost daughter?" said the man astounded.

Timmy's jaw dropped.

"Yes." I said.

"Well that's ok then." said the man. " But only read your prophecy."

I was let out and Timmy was kept in. "What about me?" asked Timmy.

I rolled my eyes. Why should I let him out, but then again, "Alright." I groaned.

The man let him out too and we headed to the prophecy room.

**End Chapter**

_So this was kinda boring but pateince everyone. _


End file.
